


hesitate (just tell me where to start)

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: They jumped to the year when Lincoln died, and decided to save him instead.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	hesitate (just tell me where to start)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to write something along the lines of Daisy saving Lincoln, which gave her closure, but not write off the progress she'd made in moving on from Lincoln. Hope you'll enjoy! The song for this is "Hesitate" by the Jonas Brothers.

They were jumping closer to their own time. It had been a couple weeks (maybe? how do you count the days when you’re travelling through time anyway?) since the time loops. After they had a proper goodbye to Enoch, Daisy had told Sousa about their conversation and kiss that he would’ve forgotten. She was afraid that he didn’t feel the same as time-loop-Sousa, and when she explained everything, she kept wringing her hands while tapping her foot. Sousa placed his warm hands onto hers to calm her down. It worked immediately. She looked up to see his doe eyes looking back at her the way it did when he called her ‘impressive’.

Since then, they had started a proper relationship. They went on their first date when the Zephyr jumped to the year 2000 and didn’t jump for four days. They took a day to embrace their newfound relationship. He took her out to a restaurant for dinner, and afterwards, they walked through a park, holding hands, while looking up at the stars. Once they arrived back in the Zephyr, he stopped in front of her bunk, and kissed her good night. Once they break apart, she pulled him inside. All they did was lay there in each other’s arms and talk about their lives.

Daisy talked about growing up in foster homes, about Ward’s betrayal, Hydra coming out of the shadows, _Lincoln_. She still felt guilty about what happened to him. But she realized that that’s all in her past. That she should let go of the guilt that’s been eating her alive. And in Daniel’s arms, she felt like she had the courage to do just that.

After that night, Daniel had moved into her bunk. The team was supportive of their relationship, happy that Daisy’s happy again. They had also gotten closer with Daniel. The inside jokes he had with her family made her heart swell in the best way possible. They had all bonded and connected on a deeper level than when they pulled him out of time. He would share stories about the war, SSR, and his early days on SHIELD, and in turn, they would share their own stories. It was refreshing to have someone there who would listen intently and know when to ask questions, and when to let them dive into their memories quietly.

Their relationship moved so quickly, but it felt right. Both of them were falling fast for each other. Daisy didn’t know how to feel about it. What she knew, was that she cared for Daniel. She would do anything for him. And for only knowing him for a couple weeks, the idea of being in love with him only excites her. One night, when they were up talking about every little thing they could think of, Daniel fell asleep right in the middle of their conversation. She looked over at him, at the way his hair was messy and curly, the way she would run it over, how peaceful he looked in his sleep, the way he had the tiniest of smiles, she felt herself falling. That was the night she _knew_ that she’s in love with him.

Somehow, she had fallen for him in the short time they knew each other. She was incredibly happy at the realization, then she started to overthink. _What if he dies to protect me? What if he decides to leave me after the mission is over? What if—? What if—? What if—?_ She slipped out of their bunk to take a walk around the Zephyr. Then, she bumped into Jemma.

“Oh! Daisy! I didn’t know you’re awake. I thought you and Daniel had gone to sleep hours ago?” Daniel told Jemma (and the rest of the team) to call him by his first name. Though, Coulson would always refer to him as _Agent Sousa_ because he’s that much of a fanboy.

“Yeah, umm, we went to bed, decided to talk for a bit. He fell asleep when I was talking about hacking. Pretty sure I bored him with my geek talk.”

“Oh please. That man would never get bored hearing you talk.”

Daisy couldn’t help but blush and shuffled her feet. “Anyway—I just had a thought and I needed to walk it out, you know?”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I’ve got time. Let me make some tea and we’ll talk it out. Come on.” Jemma led them towards the kitchen and made 2 cups of tea.

As she placed Daisy’s tea in front of her, she started to spill. “I’m in love with Daniel.”

“Yes. And?”

“Wha-that’s it?”

“Daisy. Everybody knew that already. Did you tell him?”

“I-what? I _just_ found out. How did—”

“Well, anyone with _eyes_ could see those heart eyes the two of you give each other. And May kind of confirmed it.”

“Ugh—and why did neither of you tell me?”

“We thought you knew.” Jemma paused, before she continued, “So, what’s the problem?”

“You know my past. Every single person I fell for either turned out to betray us or die. Seriously. I’m cursed.”

“Fitz used to believe that him and I were cursed. But I don’t. And I was right. The universe may pull us apart year after year. But that only made our love for each other stronger.”

“Yeah, but you’re Fitzsimmons. You’re like meant to be. Written in the stars. All that crap. I-I’m not.”

“Did you think that maybe, after all the _crap_ you’ve been through, the _universe_ is giving you this one good thing? What you have with Daniel is something else, Daisy. Don’t let that go. Don’t give that up because you’re afraid. Don’t hesitate to give your heart to him. Because I’m pretty sure that you’ve got his since the day he brought you back from the barn.”

Little did Jemma know; Daisy had given her heart to Daniel since the time loops. At least, she thought that that was when she had fallen for him. Or maybe it was the time when he told her he was going to stay in ’73. Her stomach dropped when he said that. Or was it the time when he came to her rescue from Gideon Malick? The way he slid over to her and caressed her back while calling her his fiancé, he did it all with ease. She marveled at the gesture. She loved the fact that he has her back. Wanting to pick her back up instead of stopping her from running into walls.

She seemed to have collected her thoughts, accepting that she’s in love with this amazing, solid man, and that he might love her back. She would have to tell him about it soon. “Yeah. Thanks Jemma. I’ll tell him in the morning. Good night. Or good morning. I don’t even know.”

She walked back to her bunk, went under the covers as slowly as possible, to not wake Daniel. Once her head hits the pillow, she could feel Daniel pulling her closer. Her heart warms at him. She couldn’t believe it. She’s so _smitten_. Gross. But really, it’s nice.

They were both startled awake by the whirring of the Zephyr. One concerned look at each other, and they’re out of bed and onto the command center.

“Did we jump?” Daniel took the question right out of her mouth. Seriously, she was starting to think that he could read her mind. He knew when to give her space, when to distract her, when to just hold her tight. She still hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him she loves him.

“Yes. We did.” Mack replied.

“What is it? Why are you guys looking at me like that? When are we?” Daisy was confused.

“Daisy, we-we’ve jumped to the day Lincoln would—” Jemma said.

“Oh.”

There was a long pause.

“Can we save him?” Daniel spoke up. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. “Well, can we? I mean, you saved me from Hydra. Couldn’t you do the same with him? Take him along too?”

Everyone looked at Mack. It’s his decision. “I-well, we can try.”

Daisy’s eyes started watering. She could save him. Save _Lincoln_. Maybe the guilt would go away completely once they saved him.

Daniel knew how much Lincoln meant to Daisy. And if it meant that she’s happy, and a little bit of the burden she bears would be lifted off of her, well, he’ll be glad. Even if it meant that she would break it off with him. All he wanted to do was to kiss the tears right off of her face. To hold her in his arms and tell her that it’s going to be okay. _Lincoln’s going to be okay._ But he knows her. He knows that she would need time to process it all. He would take her pain and put it on his heart if it was up to him. He won’t hesitate to give her up if it meant that she’d be happy. Even if that happiness would be shared with someone else.

***

They saved him. Somehow, they were able to save him. Daisy could feel her guilt subside. Once they’re all on the Zephyr, after Daisy had hugged Lincoln, glad that he’s alive, she saw Daniel make his way to their bunk. Probably to get some rest, she thought. They had a long day, after all. She wanted to follow him, but Lincoln stopped her before she took a step.

“Hey. Thanks for saving me. How long has it been? For you?”

“How did you know we’re from the future?”

“Your hair’s longer. And there’s like 3 people on here that I’ve never met.”

“Right. It’s been, uh, 3 years. Since you died.” Then, she remembered, “Oh yeah. You shouldn’t have done that!”

“I didn’t want you to be the one to have to die, Daisy. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He started to raise his voice, only a little.

“Yeah, well, I got hurt either way. Losing you was like losing a part of me. And the _guilt_ that came with it. And add onto that the fact that you died without knowing that I loved you too was too much, Lincoln.” She blew up on him. She didn’t know why. She had moved on, sure, but that anger, at him, at herself, was still there. She needed to let it all out.

“And if _you’re_ the one who had died, I would lose the woman that I love. I’d rather die than to let that ever happen!”

Daisy took a deep breath. She didn’t think about it that way. “I’m sorry. I had bottled it all up for years. I’m glad that you’re alive.”

“Me too.” He replied, giving her a smile that used to light a fire in her. But now, that smile was like any other smile she had gotten from any of her friends. Jemma, Fitz, Mack, Deke, Yo-Yo. _Huh_. She really had moved on. Not that she doubted her feelings for Daniel, or the fact that she knew she had let go of Lincoln. But having him here in front of her, looking at her the way he used to, it didn’t bring her to life the way it did 3 years ago.

“Yeah. Anyway, you should rest. That was _intense_.”

“Right. Lead the way?”

Daisy nodded, walked in front of Lincoln to their guest bunk. Once he went in, she was about to leave and curl up in bed with Daniel, but he stopped her.

“Do you want to come in? Talk some more?”

“What? Oh. No. That’s okay. We can talk tomorrow. I just _really_ need some sleep right now.”

“Right. You sure you don’t want to come in?”

“Lincoln, I – it’s been 3 years since you, _you know_ , for me. I’m not who I was. I’m not the woman you’re in love with.”

“Oh. Right. But maybe we could, I don’t know, reconnect?” Lincoln was hopeful that she still loved him.

“Lincoln—”

“You-you said that you loved me. Did-did I hear that wrong?”

“I did say that. But it’s been 3 _years_ for me. I loved you. I didn’t get to tell you that. But now that you’re not, you know, _dead_ , you know that. I’ll always love you, Lincoln. But—”

“But you’re not in love with me anymore.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I—”

“You’re in love with that guy, aren’t you? The guy with the blue shirt? Agent Sousa, was it?”

“I—how did you—”

“The way you look at him. It’s pretty clear. I was hoping that, maybe, you’re still in love with me. But the way you look at him. You’ve never even looked at me like _that_ before.”

“Like what?” She whispered.

“Like you want him to keep your heart. Like you want to thank the oceans for giving you him. Like you’re invincible as long as he’s there to back you up. He looks at you that way too. Like he won’t hesitate to do anything for you.”

Daisy was speechless. She thought she had schooled herself pretty well. She wanted to tell Lincoln that she had moved on, but she never thought that he would realize that she _had_ moved on. She never meant to break his heart.

_Anyone with eyes could see the heart eyes the two of you give each other._

Jemma’s right. _Of course_ she is. She’s _always_ right.

“I-I’m sorry, Lincoln. I – it just happened. I didn’t even realize it until yesterday.”

“It’s okay. It’s been 3 years for you. I understand that. I do hope we could still be friends. But I would need some time to _get over_ you.”

“Of course. Yeah. Take all the time you need.” Daisy was about to leave, but then she turned around and said, “Thank you.”

She’s off to bed. But once she’s in there, Daniel seemed to be _packing?_ Why is he _packing?_ Before she could utter a word, he turned around. She’s pretty sure he caught a whiplash at that speed.

“Daisy. Hey.”

“Daniel— _why_ are you packing?”

“Hmm? Oh. I thought I would take my old bunk. Give you some space.”

“Why would I need space? We saved Lincoln. I’m pretty sure we should be celebrating if I’m not so tired. Besides, I _really_ want to cuddle right now.” Daisy saw the puzzled look on his face. He was as still as a statue. “Seriously. You can unpack later. Come on. I just want you to pull me close and I’ll hold you tight.”

Daniel didn’t budge. Now, Daisy’s _really_ confused. “ _Daniel_. Get in bed.”

That seemed to snap him out of whatever thought he was thinking. He stepped onto the bed tentatively, afraid of making a mistake.

“Daniel. Why were you packing?” Daisy asked, after she had wrapped herself around him, and he’s holding her close.

“I thought, with Lincoln, you would want some time to think.”

“Why would I want some time to think? We saved him. He’s alive. There’s nothing much to think about.”

“I—well, you’re in love with him. I mean, I know you’ve told me what happened, but then Deke told me that you told him that you’re still in love with him.” Daniel said slowly, watching her reaction.

This man. This _dork_. Of course, he’s willing to give her space. Now, she _really_ wished that he could read her mind. Then she could map out all the ways to make it right. To assure him that he’s the one she’s in love with. She’s not scared anymore because she’s on his side. She knows that there’s nothing she wouldn’t do for him. Just like how he would do anything for her.

“Daniel. I’m not going back to Lincoln. I’ve moved on. I _really_ have.”

“Are you sure?” All she wanted to do when he asked her that, was to soothe his furrowed brows. “Because it’s okay if you haven’t. I’ll be okay. I’m pretty sure I won’t move on from you, but I’ve done that song and dance before. I can cope. I promise.”

Daisy sat up to get a good look at him. All she saw was his vulnerability. How open and honest he was being. That made her fall for him even more. “What do you mean you’ve done that song and dance before?”

“I-well, umm, you know, with Peggy. She told me that she’d moved on from Steve, but when he came knocking, she opened the door, no hesitation.” Then, he quickly added, “Not that I’m comparing you to her or anything. What I feel for you is different. I can’t really explain it. It-it’s more natural, I guess. Like I was _made_ for you.”

Daisy smiled. She didn’t want him to doubt her. Or her love for him. It’s now or never. “I love you, Daniel. You’re the one I’m in love with. Yes, I’ll always love Lincoln. But not in that way. Not anymore.” She got shy at that point and looked down at her hands. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to scare you away.”

He tilted her head up. “You do?” She gave him a firm nod. He searched her eyes, and after he’s happy with what he found, he said, “I love you too. So much.”

Daisy’s face broke out into a smile. Her eyes danced at the reply. It was glorious. She had never felt this way before. He was right. It felt _natural_. The love that they have for each other. She knew that with him, with _Daniel_ , her forever, her _square_ , she’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to incorporate that blue shirt in here somehow because it just fits him so well. Anyways, I probably didn't write Lincoln as well as I could, because I'm still contemplating whether or not I should rewatch AoS (because honestly, it's an emotional rollercoaster and I'm not sure if I'm ready to watch it all just yet). I do think that he would want Daisy to be happy though, so yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
